


The Outrage

by Sid



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happens to John on a mission.<br/>Written June, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outrage

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I don't know where I came up with this idea. There's a lot of SGA fanfic out there that I've never read, but I can't help but wonder: is this story a first?

**THE OUTRAGE**   

When Sheppard’s team came back through the stargate, they were greeted with shocked silence. Elizabeth came racing down the stairs from her office. “John! Are you all right?” Her concerned eyes swept over him.

“I’m fine,” he answered, but he couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“What happened?” she demanded to know.

“The Viranians were…unfriendly,” Teyla said, her anger showing on her face. “They captured us, and they assaulted Colonel Sheppard.”

“I’m fine,” Sheppard repeated, jaw set in a grim line.

“Yes, yes, of course you are,” Rodney said, looking worried. “But I think we should let Carson see that for himself.”

“Yes,” Elizabeth agreed, “we can debrief later. You should report to the infirmary. Now.”

“I’d really rather just go to my quarters and rest,” John said in a flat voice.

“Colonel. You know the rules.”

~~~~

“Carson? You have a report on Colonel Sheppard’s condition for me?”

“Elizabeth, yes, sit down.” Dr. Beckett invited. “He’s gone to his quarters to rest for a while. He’s still in a state of shock.”

“Yes, of course he is,” Elizabeth said sadly. “I saw bruises. Is he very badly injured?”

“No, thank goodness. He struggled…” Carson broke off, and cleared his throat noisily. “He’ll be quite sore for a few days, but he’ll heal quickly.”

“Physically.”

“Aye.” Carson grimaced.

Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair. “And what about his emotional state?”

“He was assaulted, Elizabeth. And…disfigured. It will take some time for him to get over what was done to him.”

“So, medical stand down for an undetermined length of time?”

“I don’t see any other choice.”

“No. Neither do I. Thank you, Carson.” Elizabeth stood up.

“I just wish there was something more I could do,” the doctor said, shaking his head.

“John is going to need all his friends. We’ll get him through this,” Elizabeth said with determination.

“Aye. We will,” Carson agreed, looking somewhat less mournful. “He’s a strong lad. He just needs some time.”

~~~~

John was lying curled up on his bed when Rodney quietly entered the room. Rodney saw his back stiffen, but he didn’t turn over. “Can’t sleep?”

“Didn’t really expect to,” John admitted.

“No, I guess not,” Rodney muttered, kicking off his shoes. He moved to the other side of the bed, and laid down facing his lover. John blinked wet lashes at him. “Oh, hey!” Rodney said anxiously.

John sniffed loudly, and swiped at his nose with his sleeve. “I can’t seem to stop,” he confessed, his cheeks flushing.

“No, I don’t suppose you can,” Rodney said, taking John into his arms very gently. “I may do some crying myself at some point.”

“Why?” John said with more than a little bitterness. “It didn’t happen to you.”

“Because I love you, stupid.” Rodney gave John a small, tentative kiss.

“I know I’m being a huge baby about this,” John said, making a hiccupping sound, “but I can’t help it.”

“No one expects you to just shrug this off! You were assaulted, for God’s sake, and in a very personal way.” Rodney tightened his arms around the other man.

“I’m fine!” John protested, but two tears slid down his face, as if determined to prove him wrong.

“You will be,” Rodney told him. “You will be. But not tonight.”

John gave a sob, and buried his face in Rodney’s neck.

Rodney stroked John’s bare scalp tenderly. “It’ll grow back,” he promised.

 **

THE END

**   



End file.
